Vie de sang pur
by Vertococo
Summary: Quelques épisodes dans la vie de Narcissa Malfoy, née Black. Enfance, Poudlard, après poudlard, mariage, vie de famille etc. COMPLÈTE
1. Narcissa Black

Je suis née en 1955, je suis la cadette de ma famille. Quand j'étais petite, ma mère ne s'occupait pas beaucoup de moi. Elle avait déjà suffisamment de tâches à faire pour entretenir la maison familiale. Druella me chicanais souvent, car je ne me comportais pas convenablement selon elle. J'étais trop naïve. Elle ne s'intéressait pas plus à mes deux sœurs, Bellatrix et Andromeda. Bellatrix avait toujours été froide et colérique. À dix ans, elle me tirait les cheveux si fort qu'elle m'en arrachait des poignées, j'avais alors six ans. Elle a toujours cru en l'importance de préserver le sang pur dans notre famille. Elle n'avait jamais été belle avec ses paupières tombantes. Je crois qu'elle était jalouse, mais je ne le saurai jamais puisqu'elle est morte.

Andromeda, elle, était très affectueuse. Elle avait deux ans de plus que moi et avais appris à lire très jeune. Au moins deux fois par semaine, elle me racontait une histoire pour m'aider à m'endormir. La plupart du temps, je lui demandais de me raconter l'histoire de la fontaine de la bonne fortune. C'était mon conte préféré tiré des Contes de Beddle le Barde. Nous avions une très belle complicité. Plus vieilles, nous jouions à la bataille explosive et aux échecs version sorcier. Je lui confiais mes angoisses. Quand elle est entrée à Poudlard, je lui envoyais des lettres à chaque semaine. Nous nous tenions informées l'une de l'autre.

En 1966, lorsque je suis allée sur le quai 9 ¾ pour la première fois en tant qu'étudiante, elle était à mes côtés, m'encourageant et diminuant mon angoisse de la répartition. J'ai bien sûr été envoyée à Serpentard. Je crois que c'est à partir de ce moment que j'ai commencé à perdre mon innocence. Au contact de mes pairs, j'ai remarqué qu'ils semblaient presque tous considérer les sang-purs comme une race d'élite. Moi, je n'avais jamais tenu de tels propos de ma vie, bien que mes parents et Bellatrix y croyaient fermement. Les autres serpentard me respectaient, certes, car je répondais à leurs critères, mais je ne me sentais pas acceptée. La solution est alors devenue une évidence pour moi. Je devais afficher ma noblesse dans mon attitude et mon discours. D'abord, j'ai commencé par approuver leurs dires. Peu à peu, je me suis créé une façade hautaine. Jamais je n'affichais d'émotions négatives. J'étais douée à l'école, particulièrement en sortilèges et en métamorphose, ce qui me valait une réputation envieuse. J'avais quelques amies, qui se savaient choyées de se compter parmi les élues. Je marchais d'une démarche droite et digne et ma beauté suscitaient l'envie de bien des filles de ma maison et l'admiration de la gente masculine. J'étais devenue froide et inaccessible, mais j'avais maintenant fait ma place au sein des serpentards.

J'ai commencé à m'intéresser aux garçons vers l'âge de quatorze ans. Cependant, j'étais d'abord et avant tout une fière représentante de la famille Black. Si je me mariais un jour, ce serait avec un sang-pur. Je ne voulais pas vivre dans la misère ou déshonorer ma famille. Bien que mes parents ne se souciaient que très peu de moi depuis mon enfance, je désirais leur faire honneur. Andromeda ne cessait d'ailleurs pas de me dire que j'avais changé. Elle se souciait de leur plaire, oui, mais elle ne méprisait aucun sang-mêlé ou sang-de-bourbe. Elle considérait que chaque personne avait le droit de faire ses preuves. Ma relation s'est d'ailleurs beaucoup détériorée avec elle au cours de ma scolarité. Suite à mes BUSE, j'avais décidé de devenir médicomage, que je jugeais un poste suffisamment digne pour une fille de bonne famille. J'ai rencontré Lucius à cette époque. Beau, charismatique, sang pur et bien nanti, il était l'idéal que je m'étais faite du bon mari. J'ai commencé à le côtoyer réellement l'année suivante. Il était charmant avec moi et il m'a tout de suite plu par son attitude inaccessible. Nous sommes devenus amis alors qu'il était en septième année. Ayant les mêmes valeurs, nous nous sommes tout de suite bien entendus et avons développé une bonne complicité.

Ma mère m'a annoncé qu'elle avait arrangé un mariage pour moi à ma sortie de Poudlard. Au début, j'ai paniqué, me disant que je ne serais pas heureuse en sortant avec quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas. Elle m'a informée, quelques semaines plus tard que je me marierais au fils d'Abraxas Malfoy, en l'occurrence Lucius. À l'époque, je n'ai pas pu retenir un soupir de soulagement. J'avais gardé contact avec Lucius. Nous communiquions par hibou depuis qu'il avait complété sa scolarité. Il avait un poste fixe au ministère. Son père lui léguerait probablement le manoir et irait vivre dans l'une de ses nombreuses maisons secondaires. Il lui donnerait d'ailleurs une bonne partie de son argent. C'était du moins ce que Lucius prétendait. Lucius était un sang pur en plus d'être un apollon. C'était le parti parfait et je serais heureuse d'être sa femme. Je ferais tout pour être à la hauteur de ses attentes.

Vers le milieu de cet été là, je rencontrai Lucius officiellement avec ma famille et la sienne. Un somptueux souper fut organisé au manoir Malfoy. Cet endroit était majestueux avec ses lustres, ses vastes pièces et sa décoration luxueuse. Il y avait même un jardin taillé à la française à l'arrière. La table de la cuisine était en marbre blanc. Mr et Mme Malfoy avait des manières distinguées. Ils les avaient poliment invités à entrer. Toute la soirée, les deux familles avaient discuté du mariage à venir. Ils planifiaient le lieu, le financement, les plats, sans que moi et Lucius, les deux principaux intéressés, aient un mot à dire sur cela. À vrai dire, je ne me souciais guère de ce qu'ils disaient, trop plongée dans ma conversation avec mon futur époux. Nous parlions de tout et de rien, de notre avenir ensemble, de nos projets de carrière, de nos idéaux. Lorsqu'il fut le temps de partir, j'étais déçue que la soirée ait passée si vite. Ma mère m'a dit que notre mariage serait fixé à l'été suivant, en 1974.

Quelques jours plus tard, un hibou grand duc arriva chez moi avec une lettre de Lucius où figurait une invitation à souper avec lui. J'ai accepté et m'y suis rendue le surlendemain. Durant ce souper ainsi que les diverses sorties qui suivirent, j'ai appris à connaître l'homme derrière la façade. Un homme ayant certes des valeurs de pureté de sang, mais aussi étant ambitieux, charismatique et attentionné. Un an passa ainsi, avec des rendez-vous de plus en plus fréquents. Au fil du temps, nous avons appris à avoir confiance l'un en l'autre. J'ai commencé à compter les jours avant mon mariage. J'avais hâte d'être mariée à cet homme que j'aimais désormais plus que moi-même. Il était si beau ! Quand nos lèvres se posaient l'une sur l'autre, j'avais des frissons qui me parcouraient l'échine. Quand il m'enserrait entre ses bras puissants, j'avais des idées indécentes à l'esprit. J'aurais voulu le toucher davantage, lui arracher ses vêtements et l'embrasser passionnément. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je comptais les jours, je ne voulais pas contrevenir aux convenances.

En avril 1974, un grand malheur s'abattit sur ma famille. C'était pire que la maladie d'un proche, notre ligne généalogique avait été entachée. Ma sœur était tombée amoureuse d'un sang-de-bourbe. Pire encore, elle avait décidé de l'épouser. Notre sang était devenu sale. Mes parents et ma tante lui avaient fait un sermon extrêmement long sur l'importance des sang purs, mais elle avais transplané. Le lendemain, elle était revenue à la maison pour dire à maman qu'elle ferait ce qu'elle voulais et que personne ne l'empêcherait de marier l'homme qu'elle aimait, quitte à perdre l'amour de toute la famille. Maman avait crié comme une folle, ma sœur aussi. Elle était sortie de la cuisine où ils étaient enfermés, m'avait fait un sourire triste et était partie. Je ne l'avais jamais revue et plus personne n'a parlé d'elle depuis. Le mois suivant, maman et ma tante avaient brûlé son nom de la tapisserie familiale. Tous l'avaient renié, moi incluse.

Pire que la trahison de ma sœur, j'avais peur que les Malfoy annulent notre mariage, car notre lignée était salie. La vermine s'était infiltrée dans l'une des plus vieilles lignées de sang purs encore vivants. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer que nos parents rompent leur accord, encore moins de vivre sans Lucius. Ça aurait été insupportable. Lucius, l'homme de ma vie, je lui étais destinée et personne ne nous écarterait l'un de l'autre !


	2. Robe Blanche

_Cher Lucius, _

_Tu as probablement appris la trahison de cette traître à son sang qui me sert de sœur. Je sais que mon sang a été taché, mais je ne suis en rien en accord avec ce qu'elle a fait. En fait j'ai honte, terriblement honte. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas. J'ai peur que ton père veuille annuler le mariage. Cela m'angoisse terriblement. Je t'aime Lucius et je rêverais d'être ta femme. Je sais que ma famille t'a déçue, mais s'il te plait fait quelque chose pour empêcher ton père de nous séparer. Je t'en supplie. _

_Narcissa_

J'attachai ma lettre à la patte du hibou, en priant le ciel pour que Lucius ne m'en veuille pas et sauve notre mariage. Pour me marier avec lui, j'aurais été prête à tout sacrifier, à renier ma famille au complet s'il m'en faisait la demande. Je haïssais cette traitresse, je haïssais mes parents pour ne pas l'avoir ramenée sur le droit chemin et je haïssais Bellatrix pour avoir été aussi ignoble avec elle parce que c'était assurément pour se venger qu'elle avait marié Ted Tonks, ce sang-de-bourbe. Je ne pouvais pas croire, ni imaginer qu'elle ait pu l'aimer, l'aimer réellement. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir perdu l'esprit à ce point là. C'était impensable. Ce devait être par provocation, pour se venger de cette famille qui ne s'était jamais soucié d'elle. C'était forcément cela. Ou encore le sang-de-bourbe lui avais fais boire de l'Amortentia. Peut-être même qu'il l'avais soumise au sortilège de l'imperium. Quelle sang pur saine d'esprit aurait aimé un né-moldu ? Ce devais être une blague de mauvais goût, ou un cauchemar. Andromeda… comment avait-elle osé gâcher ma vie ! Je la haïssais davantage que tous les autres.

Deux jours passèrent suite à l'envoi de ma lettre. Je passais mes journées à regarder par la fenêtre dans l'espoir d'apercevoir le hibou grand-duc de Lucius. Je n'eus aucune réponse. Je commençais sérieusement à me dire que je l'avais perdu, lorsque j'ai aperçu son hibou. J'ai alors couru jusqu'à la fenêtre et saisi le parchemin. Je l'ai déroulé.

_Chère Narcissa,_

_Désolé pour le délai. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et je ne t'en veux pas. Ce n'est pas ta faute si la traitre à son sang a marié le sang de bourbe. Mon père parle effectivement d'annuler le mariage. Cependant, ne t'inquiète pas, je parlerai à mon père. Je t'aime et je ferai tout en mon pouvoir pour l'en dissuader. Je t'aime et je t'écrirai bientôt pour t'informer de ma discussion avec mon père. _

_Ton bien aimé Lucius _

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher un soupir de soulagement. Lucius m'aimais toujours, il y avait encore une chance de sauver notre mariage. C'est avec cet espoir renaissant en moi que j'attendis la lettre suivante de l'homme que j'aimais. Celle-ci arriva la semaine suivante.

_Ma douce Narcissa, _

_J'ai réussi à convaincre mon père au prix d'innombrables efforts. Nous avons convenu que le mariage aurait lieu le 15 juillet. J'espère que cela te réjouira. Je dois par contre t'informer que nous devrons absolument avoir un fils comme premier né pour perpétuer la lignée Malfoy, sans quoi mon père reprendra le manoir Malfoy ainsi que la totalité de la somme qu'il me lègue, soit une petite fortune. C'est un gros sacrifice que de jouer notre vie sur quelque chose sur lequel on n'a aucun contrôle. Cependant, mon père ne m'a pas laissé le choix, c'était cela ou je te perdais à tout jamais. En espérant que malgré tout, tu restes heureuse de devenir ma femme. _

_Lucius _

Sur le coup je ne me souciai pas du prix à payer, je ne désirais que Lucius. Au diable, tout le reste, je serais l'épouse de l'homme de ma vie. Ce n'est que quelques années plus tard que je compris ce que signifiais cet accord. Ce n'est que plus tard que j'en vécus les conséquences…

Le mois d'avril avait passé à une vitesse fulgurante. Nos parents organisaient avec minutie chaque détail du mariage à venir. Nos deux familles, malgré la trahison d'Andromeda, restaient en bon termes. Bien sur, on pouvait remarquer que les Malfoy nous regardaient de manière un peu hautaine, mais aucun commentaire ne fut prononcé sur la souillure faite à notre lignée. Il semblait y avoir eu un accord tacite d'éviter le sujet. Nos parents avaient prévu d'organiser le mariage à l'extérieur, à l'une des résidences secondaire des Malfoy, située sur une île d'Écosse entourée d'une immense étendue d'eau. Ils voulaient une cérémonie grandiose avec une fontaine de chocolat, des décorations blanches et or. Ils pensaient faire construire spécialement pour l'occasion une arche avec des filaments d'or et des roses à l'intérieur. Ils commençaient même à prévoir qui inviter, dans l'ensemble tous des sangs purs, en plus de certains représentants influents du ministère de la magie et de la gazette du sorcier. La guerre était déjà bien entamée et ils ne voulaient aucune escarmouche, bien que cela soit peu probable puisque nous étions sang pur. Ils s'arrangeraient pour avoir tout un escadron de sécurité. Bref, tout était analysé au maximum.

Vers la mi-mai vint le temps de faire les boutiques. Nous sommes allés à divers magasins pour me trouver la robe de mariée parfaite ainsi que les bijoux. Je dénichai un collier entièrement en or et en diamants, magnifique et coutant une petite fortune, mais rien n'étais trop beau pour le mariage de l'année. Je trouvai la robe de mes rêves à la fin mai, après deux semaines de recherche. Celle-ci, blanche brodée d'or avec une seule bretelle était une merveille. C'était une vraie robe de princesse. Les ajustements de la couturière furent prêts à la mi-juin. Il ne restait qu'un mois avant le grand jour et j'attendais ce moment avec impatience.

Le matin du jour J, je me suis réveillée aux aurores, trop angoissée et excitée à la fois pour me rendormir. Je me suis préparée pendant des heures, avec l'aide de l'elfe de maison de la famille et de ma mère. Maman m'a coiffée, j'avais un chignon très élaboré. Maman y a inséré diverses perles. Elle m'a maquillée, puis j'ai enfilé ma robe. Bellatrix était ma demoiselle d'honneur, elle portait une robe noir et or et semblait de bonne humeur.

Lorsqu'il fut l'heure de traverser l'allée, j'avais un horrible trac. Quand j'ai vu l'aménagement, j'étais époustouflée. Il y avait des colibris qui voletaient un peu partout. Les coupes se remplissaient toutes seules et la fontaine de chocolat coulait à l'infini. Des pétales de roses blanches tombaient doucement sur l'allée. Au bout de l'allée, il y avait Lucius. Resplendissant plus que jamais, il m'a ébloui. À cet instant j'ai su. J'ai su que c'était l'homme de ma vie et que jamais je ne pourrais trouver un autre homme mieux que lui. Il était si beau, mon adonis. C'était définitivement le plus beau jour de ma vie.

J'ai fait un premier pas sur l'allée, puis un deuxième et chaque pas me rapprochait plus de mon bonheur. Lorsque je suis arrivée face à lui, j'ai lu dans ses yeux qu'il ressentait la même allégresse que moi. La cérémonie a commencé, nous avons prononcé nos vœux. Lucius a su me faire fondre davantage par ses mots. Le maître de la cérémonie nous a alors demandé :

- - Narcissa Irma Black, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Lucius Armand Malfoy pour légitime époux, de l'aimer, de le chérir, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

- - Oui je le veux.

Jamais je n'avais été aussi sincère de toute ma vie. Lorsque Lucius répéta ces trois mots que je venais de prononcer, mon cœur rata littéralement un battement. Je croyais défaillir de bonheur. Puis, ses lèvres se posèrent doucement sur les miennes, scellant notre union du plus doux baiser que nous avions échangé. J'avais des papillons dans le ventre. Je ressentais un sentiment de plénitude tel que je n'en avais jamais ressenti. Plus tard vint la première danse, une magnifique valse. Lucius m'enserrait doucement la taille alors que nous virevoltions autour de la piste de danse. Il me susurrait à l'oreille les mots les plus doux que j'avais entendus de ma vie.

À la fin de la soirée, nous partîmes ensembles, heureux comme si rien d'autre que cette journée parfaite et magique ne comptais. Nous avons fait l'amour pour la première fois cette nuit là. Il m'embrassa dans le cou, descendit, délaça mon corsage. Il fit brûler mon corps entier d'un feu ardent de désir avant de me donner ce que j'avais attendu depuis maintenant un an. Il me fit ressentir un plaisir que je ne pensais même pas possible jusque là. Ce fut magique, envoutant et plein de passion. J'étais maintenant Narcissa Malfoy, épouse de Lucius, mon prince charmant passionné.


	3. Lorsque tout changea

J'étais en retard et j'avais souvent mal au coeur. Cela faisais deux semaines que j'aurais dû avoir mes règles. Assise dans la salle de bain, j'étais en train d'effectuer un test de grossesse et le stress montait en moi tel un torrent. Je devais attendre une minute, puis je saurais. Il n'y aurait aucun doute possible, les tests de grossesses magiques étaient fiables à 100 %. Trente seconde passèrent, puis une minute. L'heure de vérité avait sonnée…. Positif… Je crus défaillir. Cela faisait à peine quatre mois que nous étions mariés. C'était si tôt, trop tôt. Je savais que Lucius serait un père formidable, mais nous n'avions pas encore de domicile bien à nous, nous vivions présentement dans un petit appartement, en attendant que son père vide la maison familiale de ses effets personnels. Et puis je n'avais que 19 ans, c'était bien jeune pour élever un enfant. Lucius en avait vingt, et bien que l'idée d'avoir un enfant l'enchantait, il ne planifiait certainement pas que nous soyons parent dans l'année à venir. Serais-je une bonne mère ? Je ne le savais pas, je ne connaissais que très peu sur l'amour maternel et la façon d'éduquer un enfant. Mes parents n'étaient pas des figures très représentatives de ces deux choses essentielles pour un enfant. Comment annoncer la nouvelle à Lucius ? Après tout, je ne pouvais garder cette information pour moi, nous devions décider ensemble de ce qui convenait de faire.

Cela me prit environ trois jours avant d'annoncer la nouvelle à Lucius. J'étais à la fois excitée de cet enfant imprévu qui grandissait en moi et stressée de devoir décider de la vie ou de la mort de ce bébé. Après tout, peut être que mon époux n'en voudrait pas, peut être qu'il voudrait attendre. Un soir, quand Lucius est revenu de travailler, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains.

-Bonjour mon amour, tu as passé une bonne journée au ministère ?

- Oui, merci et toi ma belle ?

- Super. D'ailleurs, j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer…

- Qu'y-a-il mon amour ?

- Viens donc au salon, je t'expliquerai.

- Voilà, je suis bien assis, va y!

- Eh bien… je … je… nous … j'attends… un bébé…

- Quoi ?

- Je suis enceinte Lucius…

- Que… Quoi… Mais c'est merveilleux !

- Alors tu es heureux ? Tu… tu ne pense pas… que c'est trop tôt ?

- Bien sur que je suis heureux ! C'est imprévu, mais c'est un cadeau du ciel. Je suis le sorcier le plus heureux du monde ! Depuis quand le sais-tu ?

- Bien... je le sais depuis trois jours officiellement, mais je suis probablement enceinte d'environ trois semaines et demie.

- Wow ! C'est fantastique mon ange ! Nous allons avoir un bébé ! Nous allons avoir un bébé !

Il était rayonnant, chantonnant dans l'appartement qu'il allait être papa encore et encore. Il m'avait prise dans ses bras et m'avais faite tournoyer dans ses bras, ce qui m'a donné très mal au cœur. J'avais envie de vomir, mais moi aussi j'étais euphorique. J'allais être maman d'un petit garçon ou une petite fille. Nous deviendrions une vraie famille. C'était tellement grisant comme sensation. Je commençais déjà à envisager notre avenir, à quoi il ressemblerait ce bébé. Chose certaine, il serait blond comme moi et mon époux. Une petite fleur avait germé dans mon ventre. Tout était parfait.

Ma grossesse avança peu à peu, nous nous faisions divers scénarios, parlions de la couleur de la peinture de la chambre du bébé et Lucius était aux petits soins avec moi. J'avais toujours quelques nausées et des coups de fatigue soudains, mais cela diminuait peu à peu. J'étais à dix semaines de grossesse environ et on avait prévu une échographie magique pour la douzième semaine. J'étais de plus en plus essoufflée. Je ressentais réellement des changements dans mon corps. Je commençais aussi à stresser car je saurais probablement le sexe de mon bébé dans deux semaines. Lucius avait promis à son père d'avoir un fils comme premier né… Si c'était une fille, nous perdrions tout… À moins que j'avorte… Non, cette idée était impensable ! Nous nous en sortirions, quitte à vivre dans un minuscule appartement et d'être déshérités. Mon enfant passait bien avant la fortune et le reste de ma famille. Chaque soir avant de nous coucher, moi et Lucius parlions à bébé. Il me donnait un bisou sur le ventre et on se couchait, blottis l'un contre l'autre, lui la main sur mon ventre.

L'échographie arriva le mercredi 4 février 1975. J'arrivai à Ste-Mangouste environ une heure à l'avance. Quand le guérisseur est venu me voir, j'étais excessivement stressée. Lucius était avec moi et me tenait la main. Nous avons alors su que c'était une petite fille. Nous étions partagés entre le bonheur de savoir que nous avions une petite fille et la crainte de la réaction de son père. Nous commencions à nous dire que nous devrions nous mettre de l'argent de coté et arrêter de dépenser sans compter.

Six jours plus tard, je me suis réveillée avec une douleur atroce au bas ventre. Quand je me suis levée pour aller à la salle de bain, les larmes m'ont montées aux yeux. Il y avait des taches de sang dans mes draps. J'ai paniqué. Je me suis mise à crier. Lucius est accouru et quand il a vu tout ce sang il est devenu blanc comme un drap. Nous avons transplané d'urgence à Ste-Mangouste. Après une deuxième échographie, la guérisseuse m'a regardé avec un sourire triste…

- Madame, je suis désolée… Vous avez fait une fausse couche.

Au début, je l'ai regardée avec des yeux ronds. Quand l'information a fait son chemin jusqu'à mon cerveau, je me suis sentie démolie, détruite. Mon cœur s'est brisé en mille morceaux. Je me suis effondrée dans les bras de Lucius et nous avons pleuré ce bébé que nous avions tout les deux désiré. C'était horrible. Nous avons transplané à nouveau. Je me suis affalée sur le canapé et me suis blottie dans les bras de Lucius. J'ai tellement pleuré que j'aurais pu remplir un lac. Mon bébé… Mon petit ange… parti… C'était fini…

J'ai passé les jours suivants en mangeant comme une souris. Je passais mes journées affalée dans mon lit. J'avais des cernes sous les yeux et je ne dormais plus beaucoup. Je faisais des cauchemars atroce où le bébé me parlait et me disait que c'était ma faute s'il était mort. Peu à peu, l'idée a fait son chemin dans ma tête. C'était ma faute… J'avais envisagé d'avorter, j'avais pensé que peut-être je n'aurais pas dû tomber enceinte et ma petite fille s'était sentie rejetée. Elle avait tenté de s'accrocher, mais je ne l'aimais pas assez. C'était le destin, le karma, c'était ma faute. Le ciel me faisait payer mes pensées.

Lucius a tout fait pour m'aider à surmonter cette épreuve. Il m'obligeait à manger, me consolait, me rassurait. J'allais de mieux en mieux grâce à lui, mais il y avait toujours ce trou béant dans ma poitrine… Une perte qui ne cicatriserait jamais complètement. Je ne voulais plus d'enfants, j'avais trop peur de revivre cette douleur insupportable, ce deuil auquel je ne trouvais aucun sens, aucune justice. Comment la vie pouvait éliminer un si petit être qui n'avait jamais commis ni crime ni injustice ? L'été suivant, je repensais toujours à ce petit bébé que j'avais perdu avant même de pouvoir le chérir ni le tenir dans mes bras.

Un soir de juillet, Lucius est arrivé avec un sourire éclatant. Il semblait avoir passé une très bonne journée. Je lui demandai qu'est-ce qui se passait. Il a alors levé sa manche et m'a alors simplement montré son avant bras gauche. Je fus saisie d'horreur… Lucius était devenu un mangemort. La marque des ténèbres, luisait, avec des contours rougeâtres sur son avant bras. Il se mettait en danger, les aurors pourraient l'attraper, le coincer, voire le tuer. Cela était impensable, je ne voulais pas perdre un deuxième être cher. Je lui ai fait promettre d'être prudent. Une angoisse sans nom s'est saisie de moi. Chaque jour, des gens mouraient dans le combat entre le seigneur des Ténèbres et l'Ordre du Phénix. La gazette du sorcier signalait toujours plusieurs morts et disparitions. Les temps étaient sombres et Lucius avait choisi son camp, et le mien par la même occasion. J'aurais préféré rester neutre pour éviter de nous mettre en danger, même si j'adhérais aux idéaux du maître de mon mari. Nous appartenions désormais au seigneur des ténèbres, Lucius était devenu son esclave. Il devrait désormais braver d'innombrables dangers aux côtés de d'autres mangemorts, afin d'assouvir les desseins du Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'avais peur, terriblement peur, en plus de vivre un deuil extrêmement difficile car je devais paraître forte. J'étais sang pur, je devais garder un masque de froideur et d'indifférence, sauf avec Lucius, qui était le seul conscient de ma souffrance. Quand je lui ai fait part de mes angoisse par rapport à sa nouvelle occupation au sein du mouvement mangemort, j'ai bien vu dans ses yeux que je ne devais plus répéter mes paroles. Plus jamais je ne devrais critiquer sa nouvelle occupation, c'était devenu un tabou. Je devais jouer à celle qui croyait fermement en leur cause et qui serait honorée de voir le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. J'ai alors commencé à jouer un rôle, celui de la femme de mangemort soumise et dévouée à la cause que sa sœur et nouvellement son mari avaient épousé. J'ai fini par me perdre… me perdre à travers ce masque de froideur hautaine.


	4. L'ascension du Seigneur des Ténèbres

Cela faisait maintenant un an que j'avais perdu mon petit ange, que ma petite princesse avait quitté ce monde. Un an, et elle me manquait toujours. Je n'avais pas accepté sa mort, que je trouvais injuste. Cependant, j'arrivais maintenant à vivre avec son absence. C'était l'hiver et le manoir, qu'Abraxas nous avais maintenant légué, était entouré de neige. Ce manoir, que je trouvais si magnifique à l'époque, était devenu une sorte de prison pour moi. Seule dans ces pièces grandioses, à attendre que Lucius revienne de ses missions pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce manoir était le théâtre de mon angoisse. Chaque matin, lorsqu'il passait le pas de la porte, après m'avoir longuement embrassé, une boule d'angoisse se formait en moi. Je ne disais rien, bien sur. Il fallait que j'aie l'air forte. Pendant la journée, je m'occupais du mieux que je pouvais, mais le temps me semblait extrêmement long. Souvent, je cuisinais. Lucius trouvait cela inutile puisque l'elfe de maison aurait pu le faire, mais cela me changeait les idées. Parfois, je lisais. Quand il revenait, je lui sautais littéralement dans les bras, soulagée qu'il en soit revenu vivant. Il n'était pas rare qu'il revienne couvert de boue ou de sang. Je lavais alors méticuleusement sa robe de sorcier et ne passait aucun commentaire.

Le seigneur des ténèbres ne cessait d'augmenter son pouvoir, il avait une multitude de gens sous ses ordres. Il avait rallié des géants, des loups garous sous ses ordres. Lucius avait acquis une place importante à ses côtés, il était un mangemort de premier rang. Lucius ne parlait pas beaucoup de son travail au sein du mouvement mangemort, il préférait évoquer le moins possible ce qu'il faisait. Pour être honnête, cela m'arrangeait bien. Je ne voulais pas savoir que cette journée là, il avait tué telle personne, torturé telle autre ou soumis au sortilège de l'imperium une autre personne. Je n'étais pas folle, j'étais bien consciente que Lucius commettait des atrocités, tuait des enfants innocents et leur famille. Je savais qu'il tuait comme un robot, exécutant simplement les ordres comme une machine à tuer qu'il était devenu. Je savais aussi qu'il torturait des dizaines de personnes, leur faisant craindre le pire, afin de recueillir des informations pour le Lord. Cependant, je préférais me bercer d'illusions, imaginer qu'il était assis dans un bureau au ministère à classer des documents. C'était mon mari et je désirais ne voir que le meilleur en lui, même si cela équivalait à fermer les yeux sur sa vie et à faire l'autruche.

Lucius emmenait parfois d'autres mangemorts au manoir. Il emmenait parfois Antonin Dolohov, et Yaxley. Ils s'enfermaient alors à l'étage, dans le bureau de Lucius et n'en sortaient que tard le soir. Lucius m'avais demandé de ne pas le déranger pendant ses rencontres avec les autres mangemorts, demande que je respectait à la fois par respect pour lui et par souci de préserver mes illusions.

Malgré tout, Lucius restait un mari aimant et toujours tendre avec moi. Nous avions décidé de ne pas concevoir d'enfant pour un temps. Il voulait me laisser le temps de faire mon deuil complètement. Le soir, nous nous endormions toujours blottis l'un contre l'autre et il ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur ma beauté. Il arrivait régulièrement avec des présents comme des roses ou un bijou. Malgré la guerre, les épreuves et nos désaccords, nous nous aimions.

Je me souviens de la première fois où j'ai parlé seule à seule avec Bellatrix, suite à son mariage. Elle ne semblait même pas heureuse d'avoir épousé Rodolphus Lestrange, elle semblait indifférente. Elle ne semblait pas l'aimer ou se soucier de lui, c'était un mariage de convenance entre sang-purs. En fait, elle ne faisait que parler du Seigneur des Ténèbre, à quel point il était magnifique, puissant, brillant. Elle l'idolâtrait et semblait prête à tout pour lui plaire. Elle était fascinée par la magie noire et obsédée par la pureté de sang. Chacune de ses phrases était un éloge envers son maître. Elle semblait même amoureuse de lui, éperdument amoureuse, au point d'en devenir un peu folle. Je ne connaissais pas le seigneur des ténèbres, mais j'étais certaine que cet amour n'était pas réciproque. Elle était probablement un jouet de plus à ses ordres, qu'il jetterait au moindre faux pas. Cela m'attristait à l'époque, car cet amour semblait l'aveugler. J'en venais même à me demander si elle ne serait pas prête à trahir tout le monde pour lui.

La première fois que j'ai vu Lord Voldemort en personne, c'était au printemps 1976. Il était venu au manoir à l'improviste, pour confier une tâche à Lucius. Quand j'ai ouvert la porte, il a été très poli. Il m'a demandé d'aller chercher Lucius, d'une manière très autoritaire, mais polie. Il était respectueux envers moi et ma première impression fut que cet homme était un fin manipulateur. Ce froid contrôle m'a fait peur, il semblait être le marionnettiste qui tirait les ficelles et je me suis dite que mon mari était l'une de ses marionnettes.

Lucius, quand je suis allée le chercher, s'est empressé de descendre au salon et s'est incliné bien bas devant lui. C'était étrange, mon mari, si fier et orgueilleux, aux pieds d'un autre être humain. Il semblait lui aussi vouer au seigneur des ténèbres une dévotion sans bornes. Le Lord m'a demandé de rester avec eux, ce que j'ai fait. J'ai alors appris que mon mari avait tué la semaine précédent une famille née moldue. Mes illusions se sont effondrées. Mon mari était comme les autres, un tueur. Cette fois, le Lord demandait à Lucius de conserver un vieux journal intime pour lui. Il lui a demandé de le cacher en sureté et de ne pas fouiller à l'intérieur. Lucius l'a caché à la cave et c'était bien ainsi. Il émanait une telle puissance de l'objet que cela faisait presque peur. Je préférais qu'il soit loin de moi. Le Lord noir a aussi parlé de capturer des aurors afin de leur faire révéler des informations top secrètes du ministère de la magie. Il semblait projeter d'en prendre le contrôle, mais je n'ai pas posé de questions. J'ai simplement agi dignement et respectueusement, bien que je sois soulagée qu'il parte enfin.

La guerre continuait de faire rage et il y avait toujours plus de morts, seule dans la maison, je continuais d'angoisser. J'avais besoin de sortir, de déambuler dans la ville, en tenant la main de mon mari. C'était cependant trop dangereux et les murs avaient des oreilles. Il était devenu évident que mon mari était un mangemort, ce qui faisait en sorte que je courais des risques en sortant de ma prison dorée. Le ministère de la magie et l'ordre du phénix tentaient d'éliminer tout mangemort potentiel, sans même vérifier avec un procès juste. Et quand on est mariée avec un mangemort notoire, on ne nous croît certainement pas innocent. Je devais donc rester enfermée comme un animal en cage. Il m'arrivait d'ailleurs de passer mes nerfs sur l'elfe de maison, Dobby, ce petit être répugnant et sale. Il ne m'avait rien fait, bien sur, mais cela diminuait ma colère d'être impuissante et mon angoisse de perdre Lucius dans une de ses missions suicide.

C'est à cette époque que ma soeur m'a appris à faire de l'occulmancie. C'était plus sur, car si on me prenait en otage ou que je voulais camoufler mes pensées à quelqu'un, cela l'empêchait de vérifier si je mentais où non. Je n'étais pas extrêmement douée, mais je me débrouillais, une habileté qui s'est avérée fort utile plus tard.

Je me sentais comme un robot à ne faire que survivre au lieu de profiter de la vie, de sortir, d'être heureuse. La vie en temps de guerre était horriblement longue et pleine d'angoisses. Le seul endroit connu pour être entièrement sûr était Poudlard, puisque Voldemort craignait son directeur, Albus Dumbledore. J'étais par contre beaucoup trop vieille pour me réfugier là bas. J'étais donc condamnée à tuer le temps en attendant que les temps soient moins incertains. J'avais 21 ans, en temps normal j'aurais eu un travail, à Ste-Mangouste où ailleurs, je commencerais à songer à avoir une famille et je profiterais de la vie. De temps en temps, j'irais sur le chemin de traverse faire des courses, j'irais à Pré-Au-Lard, aux Trois balais boire un bon whisky pur feu. Au lieu de cela, je restais enfermée chez moi, à tourner en rond comme un lion dans une cage. Ce n'était pas une vie, la guerre était un vrai cauchemar.


	5. L'ange blond

Trois ans avaient passé depuis que j'avais rencontré Lord Voldemort pour la toute première fois. C'est dans un climat de terreur que chaque sorcier avait vécu ces trois années. Chaque soir, en rentrant chez eux, ils étaient terrorisés à l'idée d'apercevoir la marque des ténèbres devant chez eux et que les mangemorts, comme mon mari, aient décimé leur famille. Chez les mangemorts, c'était la crainte de se faire attaquer par l'ordre du Phénix qui leur faisait la chasse. Nous étions en septembre 1979, depuis l'arrivée de Lucius au sein des mangemorts, nous ne passions plus beaucoup de temps ensemble. Il rentrait tard le soir, parfois il ne rentrait même pas. Ses missions prenaient toujours plus de place. Bien sur, nous avions encore quelques moments d'intimité et ce soir là en fit partie. Il me fit l'amour avec tendresse en me chuchotant des mots doux. À cet instant, j'avais l'impression de retrouver l'homme que j'avais épousé. Je déchantai bien vite car il s'endormit rapidement et encore une fois nous n'avions pas discuté sérieusement.

Trois semaines plus tard, je n'avais pas eu mes règles, contrairement à d'habitude. Ce qui était étrange c'est que j'étais toujours réglée comme une horloge. Le doute commença à s'infiltrer en moi. La dernière fois que j'avais été en retard, c'était parce que j'étais enceinte. J'avais un sentiment de déjà vu et le pressentiment que j'étais enceinte. Le test de grossesse le confirma. J'annonçai la nouvelle à mon époux le lendemain puisqu'il ne rentra pas ce soir là. Nous étions tout les deux enchantés par la nouvelle, mais stressés à l'idée que je perde mon bébé à nouveau.

Un mois passa, deux, puis trois. J'avais des nausées comme à ma première grossesse, mais c'était beaucoup plus occasionnel et moins intense. Je commençais à remarquer de réels changements dans mon corps. J'avais passé une première échographie et le bébé semblait bien en santé. J'avais demandé aux guérisseurs de Ste-Mangouste de ne pas savoir le sexe du bébé, ce serait une surprise. La peur de faire une fausse couche restait, mais contrairement à avant, j'avais confiance en nos capacités d'être parents. Je savais que je serais une bonne mère et que je donnerais tout pour que ce bébé soit heureux. Je faisais très attention à mon alimentation, buvais beaucoup d'eau et faisais de l'exercice, chez moi, bien entendu pour éviter le plus de danger. J'étais si heureuse de cette nouvelle vie qui grandissait en moi. De plus, Noël arrivait à grand pas, la seule journée de l'année où je pourrais sortir sans danger.

Lors du quatrième mois de grossesse, le stress tomba, j'avais beaucoup moins de chances de fausse couche. Mon bedon commença à s'arrondir et Lucius revenait toujours plus tôt à la maison. Il parlait à mon bedon, cela m'attendrissait beaucoup. Je savais grâce à mes lectures que le fœtus mesurait environ 20 centimètres. Le cinquème mois de grossesse fut synonyme pour moi de fatigue et d'examen à Ste-Mangouste. Tout allait bien.

J'en étais maintenant à six mois. Nous commencions à penser au prénom du bébé et accompagnée de Lucius et de ma sœur, j'étais allée acheter des effets pour notre bébé tels un berceau, une poussette et quelques vêtements. J'avais par contre plutôt mal au dos et aux jambes. Mon ventre prenait forme.

Le septième mois fut synonyme de préparatifs. Nous avions peinturé la chambre du bébé en jaune, car c'était une couleur unisexe et que cet enfant était un soleil dans nos existences. Nous avions une idée de prénom de garçons et une de fille. Si cet enfant était un garçon, ce serait Draco, je trouvais ce prénom magnifique. Si c'était une fille, ce serait Leila. Il était tout de même préférable que ce soit un garçon, sans quoi mon mari serait déshérité et nous devrions quitter le manoir. Cependant, mon petit doigt me disait que ce serait un garçon. Le huitième mois fut interminable pour moi, mon ventre était bien rond , mon enfant gigotait sans cesse, me donnant des coups de pieds. J'attendais avec impatience la venue de ce bébé. Le neuvième mois arriva. Le bébé continuait à donner des coups de pieds, de plus en plus fort. Le bébé mesurait 43 centimètres. Lors de mon dernier examen mensuel, le guérisseur me rassura, me disant que mon bébé était fin prêt. J'avais toujours envie et c'était désagréable. Le bébé était bien lourd. J'avais hâte d'accoucher. Nous avions fini de préparer la chambre du bébé, il ne restait plus qu'à ce qu'il se décide à se pointer le bout du nez.

Le quatre juin vers 23h, je perdis mes eaux et mon bouchon muqueux. J'avais le pyjama trempé. J'ai réveillé Lucius et nous sommes allés à la maternité car mes contractions étaient régulières. Je suis arrivée à Ste-mangouste par transplanage d'escorte. Le travail dura cinq heures de pure torture. J'avais l'impression qu'on m'ouvrait les entrailles. Lorsque le médicomage m'annonça que c'était un petit garçon, je fus saisie d'émotion. Lorsque je vis son petit visage aux cheveux blonds platine, c'était le bonheur total. Il pleurait mais cela ne me dérangeait pas du tout. Draco, mon petit ange blond, mon bébé, je l'aime tant. Je l'ai serré dans mes bras et à cet instant, j'ai su que je ferais tout pour lui. Je donnerais ma vie pour qu'il soit heureux, en santé et bien dans sa peau. Je ferais tout pour le protéger. Cette vie fragile entre mes mains dépendait désormais de moi et je ferais tout en mon pouvoir pour être la meilleure mère possible

Quelques mois après la naissance de Draco, un mangemort rapporta une prophétie à Lord Voldemort. Celle-ci parlait d'un petit garçon né en juillet, dont les parents avaient défié par trois fois le Lord noir et qui le précipiterait à sa perte. Deux enfants correspondaient à la description. Le fils d'Alice et Frank Londubat, tous deux sangs purs et aurors. Il y avait aussi le fils de James Potter, sang pur et représentant notoire de l'Ordre du Phénix et Lily Potter, sang-de-bourbe, un sang mêlé. Il avait choisi d'éliminer le sang-mêlé. Pourquoi, je n'en ai aucune idée, tout ce que je sais c'est que débuta alors une chasse à l'homme. Ils furent poursuivis, traqués. Le 31 octobre 1981, le bébé survécut à l'Avada Kedavra. Lord Voldemort fut détruit et un enfant devint orphelin cette nuit là. Alors qu'une famille était complètement déchirée, moi je fus soulagée, soulagée que mon fils puisse vivre enfin dans un monde où il serait en sécurité. Je remerciais intérieurement le jeune Harry Potter d'avoir survécu. Celui-ci, bien que sang mêlé, assurait une meilleure vie à mon fils.

La guerre se termina avec la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les gens recommencèrent à sortir de chez eux, le climat de peur s'envola. Le ministère se mit à arrêter les mangemorts notoires. Mon mari s'en sortit en faisant croire aux gens du ministère qu'il avait été sous l'emprise du sortilège de l'Imperium. Tout allait bien, je croyais que tout était définitivement fini. Mon fils grandirait dans la joie. Alors que chaque famille se relevait des terribles épreuves, des deuils qu'elles avaient vécues lors de la guerre, moi je reçus comme un coup de massue en plein visage. Ma sœur fut arrêtée et incarcérée à Askaban pour la torture par le sortilège Doloris de Frank et Alice Londubat. Ceux-ci en étaient devenus fous. J'étais anéantie. Ma sœur aurait pu vivre en paix, profiter de sa vie, au lieu de cela elle avait suivi son très cher maître dans sa déchéance. Elle avait perdu l'esprit. Mon fils grandirait sans sa tante.

Enfant, Draco était très affectueux avec moi. Le premier mot qu'il prononça fut maman. Il était curieux et adorait voler sur son balai-jouet. C'était un enfant magnifique et enjoué. Son animal favori était un serpent et sa couleur préférée le vert. Son histoire préférée des contes de Beddle le Barde était le sorcier et la marmite sauteuse. Enfant, il voulait que je lui lise sans cesse. Lucius était un bon père, bien qu'exigeant. Quand notre fils avait une idée en tête, il faisait tout pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait et il était gâté. C'était un petit garçon vif d'esprit qui se rendait compte quand j'étais triste ou quand nous nous chicanions son père et moi. Notre activité préférée, mère fils était les échecs version sorciers. Nous avions un très grand échiquier au salon et nous y jouions chaque semaine. Nous étions heureux.

Les choses commencèrent à se corser quand notre fils eut neuf ans. Son père commença à lui inculquer ses valeurs. Il lui parlait de ses idées de grandeur, de pureté de sang. Draco vouait une admiration sans borne à son père et il devint la personne que son père lui demandait d'être. Lucius me reprochait de trop materner notre fils, de l'empêcher de devenir un homme. Draco était devenu narquois et indépendant. Il ne semblait pas se rendre compte que je ferais tout pour lui et que je l'aimais plus que n'importe qui. Il passait tout son temps avec son père et ne voulait plus que je lui fasse des câlins ou lui dise que je l'aimais. Cela me brisait le cœur, mais je me soumettais à ses désirs, quitte à m'oublier.

La seule fois que je me dressai contre mon mari fut lorsqu'il me fit part de son désir d'envoyer notre fils à Durmstrang, une école réputée pour la magie noire. Ce fut un non catégorique. Il n'éloignerait pas notre fils de moi, il ne le pousserait pas vers la magie noire. Mon fils irait à Poudlard comme moi et son père avant lui. Il serait serpentard et serait heureux avec ses camarades de classe. Il ne vivrait pas sous le joug d'un ex-mangemort comme directeur. Je préférais ce vieux fou de Dumbledore, celui-ci, au moins, se soucierait de protéger notre fils. À ses onze ans, il irait à Poudlard, peu importe ce que mon mari en pensait.


	6. Après la pluie, le beau temps

Draco entra à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard en 1991. Le choixpeau magique l'envoya a serpentard. Il était brilllant et avais de très bonnes notes. La première année, nous lui écrivions tous les deux jours, les jours se sont transformés en semaines l'année suivante. Tout allait bien pour lui, il adorait son professeur de potions, Severus et s'était fait plein d'amis. En deuxième année, il devint attrapeur dans l'équipe de quidditch de sa maison. J'ai eu très peur cette année là que mon fils soit tué lors de l'ouverture de la chambre des secrets. Il s'en est pourtant très bien sorti. En troisième année , il a été blessé par un hippogriffe. À ce moment là j'aurais égorgé la bête moi-même pour l'avoir blessé. Cependant, tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu et elle s'est échappée. Le principal restait de garder mon fils en sécurité.

Tout s'écroula en 1994. J'avais l'impression de sombrer au fond d'un abime. La marque des ténèbres de Lucius devint plus nette au fil des mois. À la fin de l'année scolaire de Draco, Voldemort était de retour et nous étions dans le pétrin. Lucius n'avait pas cherché à le retrouver. Cette impression de chute libre, sans moyen d'amortir la chute m'a terrorisée. Draco qui avait toujours vécu en temps de paix depuis la disparition du Lord Noir serait de nouveau en danger, il serait la cible au moindre faux pas de mon mari. Après tout, le meilleur moyen de torturer des parents était de mettre en danger leurs enfants. Cela, Voldemort en avait pleinement conscience. Lucius s'est mis à mettre beaucoup de pression sur notre fils. Il voulait que Draco devienne la personne qu'il souhaitait qu'il soit. Draco se soumettais à lui comme un mouton docile et cela me faisait très peur. Notre fils avait toujours eu tendance à rouspéter quand il n'était pas d'accord avec quelque chose. Cette fois, il n'en fit rien et par la suite non plus. Il semblait baigner dans un mutisme permanent où les émotions étaient défendues.

Draco a entamé sa cinquième année d'études de cette façon. Il a préparé ses buses, tout en écoutant son père au doigt et à l'œil comme une marionette. Et moi j'étais là, impuissante, sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit, même si je pressentais le pire. Forcément, vint un temps où Lucius échoua. Harry Potter lui avait filé entre les doigts et il n'avait même pas réussi à avoir la prophétie. Pourtant, ils étaient plusieurs mangemorts contre une bande d'adolescents. Voldemort est entré dans une colère noire, mais Lucius a été arrêté et envoyé à Askaban alors il n'a pas pu le punir comme il le désirait tant. Lucius était en quelque sorte protégé à Askaban. Il ne restait plus que moi et Draco contre le monde.

Cet été là, le Lord noir a trouvé le meilleur moyen de punir Lucius indirectement. Il aurait sa vengeance, quitte à tuer un innocent. Il a donné une mission à notre fils : tuer Albus Dumbledore. Celui-ci, inconscient du danger, mais conscient qu'il devait réussir, a entamé sa sixième année d'étude avec cette mission en tête. Pour le protéger, j'avais fait le serment inviolable avec son professeur, un mangemort. Il avait juré de faire tout en son pouvoir pour l'aider. Cependant, la terreur ne me quittait pas et ce n'était certainement pas ma sœur, obnubilée par son maître et incapable d'instinct maternel qui allait comprendre et me rassurer. Mon fils… mon unique fils… Je me souviens à l'époque, je me répétais sans cesse la même rengaine. Qu'il était trop jeune pour souffrir, pour affronter tout ces dangers, pour avoir toutes ces responsabilités sur ses frêles épaules et surtout qu'il était trop jeune pour mourir. Je me rappelles, je ne dormais plus, assaillie de cauchemars terribles, je ne mangeais plus. J'avais cette boule permanente d'angoisse au fond de l'estomac. Ce fut la pire période de ma vie. L'idée de le perdre me terrorisait. J'aurais pu tout endurer pour le protéger, quitte à me sacrifier comme Lily Potter l'avais fait pour son fils. Et par-dessus tout, je sentais qu'il était terrorisé et je ne pouvais rien faire, sauf attendre et espérer. L'idée de la mort de mon fils m'était insupportable, elle l'est toujours d'ailleurs, mais maintenant le danger est écarté. Je ne pouvais m'imaginer vivre sans lui, il est et a toujours été ma raison d'avancer. Heureusement, Severus a tenu sa promesse et mon fils s'en est sorti vivant. Cependant, nous n'étions pas au bout de nos peines, la guerre approchait et notre fils était à présent un mangemort.

Lucius s'est échappé d'Askaban l'été suivant, en 1997. Nous vivions misérablement, assiégés dans notre propre demeure, réduits en esclaves. Le pouvoir du Lord Noir s'est agrandi de plus en plus jusqu'à la bataille finale. Nous y sommes allés, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que les autres, nous ne voulions que retrouver notre fils et partir loin de ce monde horrible. J'ai senti le cœur du jeune Potter battre alors je lui ai murmuré.

«Est-ce que Draco est vivant ? Est-ce qu'il est au château ? »

Il m'a répondu que oui, alors j'ai menti. J'ai dit au Lord que le garçon était mort et j'ai utilisé l'occulmancie. Le seul moyen pour moi de retrouver mon fils était de me confondre dans les rangs de cette armée victorieuse. Je tentais le tout pour le tout, affrontant la réalité en espérant trouver mon fils. Harry Potter a tué Voldemort, pour de bon cette fois et j'ai retrouvé Draco avec l'aide de Lucius. Tous les trois, assis dans la grande salle, ne sachant pas où nous mettre et profondément mal à l'aise, sommes restés là à entendre les gens heureux lancer des cris de victoire. La guerre était finie, nous pourrions enfin vivre en paix tous les trois, comme une vraie famille. Fini la crainte, fini les nuits d'insomnie, fini les mangemorts qui envahissaient la maison. Et puis cette maison, je n'en voulais plus. Elle avait été le théâtre de trop d'atrocités. Nous déménagerions ailleurs, sur le bord de la mer, dans une belle maison chaleureuse, pas un grand manoir sans vie.

Mon fils quitta notre jolie demeure de bord de mer quatre ans plus tard. Il a été engagé au ministère et s'est trouvé un logis plus près de son travail. se maria à 23 ans avec Astoria Greengass. Ce jour là, il resplendissait, tout comme moi à mon propre mariage. Il semblait si heureux et en amour, j'en ai pleuré de bonheur. Astoria était sang pur et avait été serpentard comme nous, mais tout cela n'avait plus d'importance, tant que notre fils était heureux. Parfois, les épreuves changent les gens, et bien elles ont changé Lucius. Il n'aime toujours pas les nés-moldus, mais il ne leur voue plus une haine démesurée. Si Draco s'était marié à l'un d'entre eux, il n'aurait pas été heureux, mais il ne l'aurait pas non plus déshérité. Moi je m'en fiche, tant que mon fils est heureux et je sais qu'il l'est, cela se voit dans ses yeux quand il regarde sa femme.

J'ai maintenant 62 ans et je crois qu'en somme, malgré les épreuves, j'ai bien réussi ma vie. J'ai toujours fait tout en mon pouvoir pour être la meilleure mère possible. Je suis maintenant grand-maman d'un petit garçon de onze ans nommé Scorpius. Draco est un bon père pour lui, nous avons tous appris de nos erreurs et il sait mieux que quiconque que mettre de la pression sur ses enfants n'est pas la bonne chose à faire. Scorpius entrera à Poudlard aujourd'hui, en ce premier septembre 2017. J'espère qu'il y sera heureux et que pour lui Poudlard sera comme une deuxième maison. Il est brillant alors je ne m'inquiète pas de sa réussite scolaire. Mon petit fils mérite le bonheur et la paix établie depuis la chute du plus grand mage noir de tout les temps s'y porte bien. Bien qu'il soit quelque peu arrogant comme son père, il est très gentil et je l'adore. Il dit que je suis une mamie gâteau, ce qui est sans doute vrai, mais j'adore le faire sourire alors je ne lui refuse pas grand chose. Nous sommes allés acheter la baguette de Scorpius cette semaine, elle est faite de houx avec du ventricule de dragon. Ma vie est loin d'être finie et j'espère pouvoir voir grandir mon petit fils, le voir finir ses études et devenir un homme. Il ira loin dans la vie ce petit bout d'homme. Aujourd'hui, je remercie Harry Potter car il a sauvé mon fils à deux reprises lors de la bataille finale, c'est Draco qui me l'a confié il y a un mois. Sans Potter, je n'aurais pas vécu ces 19 années de plénitude avec ma famille. Sur ce, je dois y aller, nous partons pour King's Cross dans cinq minutes.

FIN


End file.
